


Deep, Deep, Deep in Love

by czar_feline



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College Students DAY6, DAY6 Song Fic, Fluff, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Minor Park Jaehyung | Jae/Kim Wonpil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_feline/pseuds/czar_feline
Summary: “Excuse me, did the bus came earlier than usual today?” Sungjin hears faintly from his side. Carefully, he takes one of the earphones off from his ears and turns to the person standing beside him.From the ground upwards, he sees a guy wearing plaid pants, a white shirt over some floral button up shirt, red hair, and a soft, soft smile. He tries to place his face in his mind, but Sungjin’s certain, he has never seen this guy before. But it’s not like Sungjin knows a lot of people, not that he’s shy he just prefers to keep his circle small.The guy who is now standing in front of him blinks at him and that made Sungjin’s breath hitch. The moment their eyes met; he felt his heart skip a beat which was very unlikely to happen. That, whatever that is, doesn’t happen to Sungjin, it just doesn’t.So, with a rather low voice, a little thrill, and excitement, Sungjin says “Hi.. Hello...” carefully and with hesitation. For what reason? Sungjin doesn’t know yet. “Uhm, yeah, I mean no. A friend told me there was an accident at the main street so probably the vehicle can’t pass through yet.”Or the story about Sungjin and Younghyun falling in love through DAY6's songs.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm finally here with a fresh SungBri fic. Hahaha! I don't know how many chapters this one would have, but I'm targeting probably around 10?
> 
> This is a continuous chaptered fic where each chapter will feature 2 songs; 1 chapter, 2 parts. It is somewhat the guide on how their story will go.
> 
> I hope you guys would enjoy this one.
> 
> ps. you can listen to the songs per part to get a feel of whole story. :)  
> also let's stream all of their songs as we wait for their new ones. <3

[ **part one: hi hello** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7c7rBv-FUU)

_with a full of joy face_

_you're looking at me_

_I walk towards you_

_and say this lovely word again_

_to you_

Sungjin couldn’t help but sigh after reading the message Jaehyung, his best friend and roommate, has just sent him. _‘Bro, the bus might not come any sooner. There was an accident at the crossing in the main street. Letting you know, in case you’re already at the stop.’_ He types in a short _‘That sucks. Thanks.’_ and decided to take a seat at the empty bus stop.

He was done for the day after finishing the rest of his preliminary exams. He was planning to actually, finally catch some sleep after depriving himself for a whole week. However, he guesses, that can’t happen yet.

As he pulls out his earphones from his backpack now perched on his lap, another person comes into the bus stop. Sungjin pays that person no attention, instead busies himself with playing some songs on his phone. At the corner of his eye, though, Sungjin could see how the other person seems to be on the edge, fidgeting a lot.

“Excuse me, did the bus came earlier than usual today?” Sungjin hears faintly from his side. Carefully, he takes one of the earphones off from his ears and turns to the person standing beside him.

From the ground upwards, he sees a guy wearing plaid pants, a white shirt over some floral button up shirt, red hair, and a soft, soft smile. He tries to place his face in his mind, but Sungjin’s certain, he has never seen this guy before. But it’s not like Sungjin knows a lot of people, not that he’s shy he just prefers to keep his circle small.

The guy who is now standing in front of him blinks at him and that made Sungjin’s breath hitch. The moment their eyes met; he felt his heart skip a beat which was very unlikely to happen. That, whatever that is, doesn’t happen to Sungjin, it just doesn’t.

So, with a rather low voice, a little thrill, and excitement, Sungjin says “Hi.. Hello...” carefully and with hesitation. For what reason? Sungjin doesn’t know yet. “Uhm, yeah, I mean no. A friend told me there was an accident at the main street so probably the vehicle can’t pass through yet.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I should have said hi! That was rude of me. So, hi!” The guy replies with a bigger and brighter smile. “I thought I missed the bus. But I really have to go now though.” He trails the last part to himself. “Anyway, thank you so much!”

Sungjin replies with a polite smile, the one he gives to acquaintances, watching the guy now take steps away from him.

_‘what was that?’_ he asks himself as he tries to put his earphone back to his ear, but didn’t get to do so when he sees a familiar pair of shoes back in front of him.

“Hello! Again? I guess. I’m Younghyun, Kang Younghyun.” The guy, Younghyun, says as soon as their eyes meet. Sungjin stares and stares until the smile on the guy’s face start to fade away. “I was just thinking, maybe we could be friends. I’m a transferee to this school, I don't know a lot of people yet.” He continues now fidgeting again.

Sungjin finally stands to his feet, his attempt to give himself some more time to construct his words. “Yes, sure.” He starts. “I’m Park Sungjin. Nice to meet you, Younghyun-sshi.” Sungjin tries his best to smile as polite and as kind as he can as he has been told that he had a pretty forced smile even when he's sincere.

The guy didn’t say anything about his smile, though, instead, he answers him with another smile. _‘Even his eyes are smiling.’_ Sungjin thinks to himself.

“Nice to meet you, too, Sungjin-sshi! I really have to go now, though.” Younghyun says, his cheeks turning pinkish. “I’ll see you around?” He continues as he bites his lower lip lightly.

“Yeah, I’ll see you around.” With that, Younghyun bows to him and leaves him with a last glance before running off to the taxi he had hailed earlier.

“Kang Younghyun.” Sungjin repeats softly to himself and finds himself smiling.

Younghyun arrives fifteen minutes late in the coffee shop where he works part-time, his cheeks still flushing. Jinyoung, his friend, is at the counter, he nods to him before taking the customer’s order and proceeding to the kitchen.

“Sorry! I’m late!” Younghyun whispers to Jinyoung who smiles at him, “it’s fine, there weren’t many customers yet and I heard there was an accident earlier.” Jinyoung replies as he makes the drink.

Younghyun usually takes the counter and Jinyoung makes the orders. It has been a year since he started his part-time in this coffee shop and even though it’s far from his new university, he still decided to continue working there. The owner's pretty nice and Jinyoung's here too.

“But why?” Jinyoung asks a little later when the customer finally took the order and headed towards an empty seat.

“What do you mean why?” Younghyun looks at his friend, eyes widening from a sudden question.

“Why are your cheeks so pink?-"

“What!?”

“You didn’t know? Look at yourself.” Jinyoung then hands him his phone after clicking on the camera app. “Are you sick? Feverish?” He continues as Younghyun checks himself on the screen, he does have pink cheeks right now. “Or are you, lovesick? Again?”

“What? No!” Younghyun dismisses but this only made Jinyoung smile wider, a cue to tease him more.

“So you are. Who is it?”

“No one!”

“Who is it? Let me do a background check.” To this Younghyun sadly turns to his friend. He doesn’t have the best track in his love life, hence the tone of Jinyoung’s voice.

“I just met him earlier and it’s nothing, really. He’s cute? But it’s really nothing.” Younghyun replies but clearly Jinyoung isn’t buying it. This isn’t the first time Younghyun told him _‘it’s nothing, really’_ and all those times, he ended up weeping.

“But you got his name?”

“Yeah, but it’s not what you think, Jinyoungie. I just saw him at the bus stop earlier and asked him if the bus already left. He wasn’t like trying to you know...” He tries to explain. Jinyoung nods, listening intently but somehow still unconvinced, “trying to into your pants.” muttering to himself. “So, what’s his name?”

Younghyun grimaces at that but did not comment on it. “Park Sungjin. Park. Sungjin.” He says, his cheeks tinting deeper pink.

“Park Sungjin?” Jinyoung replies and he really wants to hit Younghyun. _‘Not again’_ he says to himself. “Park Sungjin” He says again, trying to piece a face to the name.

Younghyun’s looking at him, waiting for some information since Jinyoung, albeit quiet and seemingly has very few friends, actually knows a lot of people. But before Younghyun could ask, a bunch of high schoolers came into the coffee shop. Their conversation would have to stop for a while and Younghyun hopes he wouldn’t forget to ask Jinyoung about it later.

“You okay, bro? What’s up?” Jaehyung greets him from their couch, phone in his one hand and almost empty bowl of ramyun in the other. Sungjin finally gets home after two hours of waiting, drunk with the thought of that newly found 'friend'.

“Wha- yeah- nothing?” Sungjin replies while toeing his shoes off. He couldn’t stop replaying it in his mind. At one point he started to doubt if it actually happened or it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Like some coffee and energy drink induced imagination after a four hour long exam. He scratched his head, his palm rubbing against his short hair. He had a buzzcut a few days back, after Jaehyung’s ‘other best friend’, Wonpil came over and suddenly whips out his new online purchase.

Sungjin didn’t know why he agreed to do that, but here he is with a bald head.

“You, sure?” Jaehyung follows up, now moving towards the counter in their kitchen. “You don’t look fine to me, you look like you’re in a daze? Did you even sleep last night?” Sungjin turns to him, blinking slowly. Sleep is finally biting his ass. Jaehyung wasn't home last night, he was over at Wonpil's to 'study.'

“You know what, just go to bed.” Sungjin nods, walking to his room with Jaehyung looking at him with a mixture of worry and confusion on his face.

“Kang Younghyun.” Sungjin repeats the name to himself quietly. “Well, if you’re real I’ll probably see you around at the university soon.” 

[ **part two: pouring** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUGSKW12lHY)

_oh please_

_why is my body_

_not listening to me all of a sudden?_

_oh please_

_without even knowing_

_why is my heart pounding?_

“Sungjin-sshi?”

It was Jaebum’s idea to meet at this coffee shop, Sungjin just heeded his high school friend’s request. It was fine with him even though it was a little far from his university. What he wasn’t expecting, though, was to see Younghyun in a cream and brown apron behind the counter with the same beautiful smile on his face.

“Hi, Younghyun-sshi.”

“You guys know each other?” Jaebum asks his friend as he looks back and forth to the two.

“Uhh, kind of? We met at the bus stop at school a few days ago.” Younghyun replies, offering a small smile to Jaebum. Then, from the storage room, comes Jinyoung who immediately latched himself to Jaebum.

“Nice.” Jaebum says and both Younghyun and Sungjin couldn’t tell what he meant by that. “By the way, Sungjin hyung, this is Jinyoung, my boyfriend.” Jaebum pulls Jinyoung closer to him as the latter offers his hand for a shake. “Jinyoungie, this is Sungjin hyung. He’s my high school buddy.”

“Nice to finally meet you, Sungjin-sshi.” Sungjin briefly shakes the hand since he wasn’t really a fan of physical contact, but Jinyoung didn’t say anything about it. “It’s nice to finally put a face on the name.”

“So, you are the one that Jaebum has been pining for. It’s nice to meet you, too, Jinyoung. ” Sungjin teases, expecting a soft punch from his friend. Instead, he sees him leaning in and kissing the top of Jinyoung’s nose.

Sungjin didn’t know if he should be happy or disgusted. One of the main reasons why they became friends was how alike they were. They were both pretty aloof with physical contact, but here he sees his friend initiating acts he used to despise so much.

Jaebum and Jinyoung started officially dating only a few months ago, after ‘exclusively playing around’ for years. They didn’t really bother introducing each other to their friends since it was all an unsure relationship. Except for Younghyun, since he had witnessed Jaebum picking Jinyoung up from the coffee shop at least a thousand times already.

Jaebum then pulls Jinyoung towards an empty couch, leaving Sungjin and Younghyun on their own.

“Sungjin-shhi! Can I take your order?” Younghyun finally asks, smiling shyly to Sungjin whose attention is suddenly back to him.

“Café americano, grande.” Sungjin’s eyes flickering from the menu above the counter and Younghyun so he wouldn’t appear like he was openly staring at him. ' _Younghyun looks great even when he’s wearing a coffee shop uniform.'_ “A slice of blueberry cheesecake.”

“One café americano, grande and one slice of blueberry cheesecake. Anything else?” Sungjin noticed that even the way Younghyun speaks sounds like a song in his ears.

Sungjin shakes his head, finally meeting Younghyun’s eyes. Then the latter takes him by surprise when he leans towards him, whispering, “It’s on the house.” Smiling and giggling after making a _‘sshh’_ sign. Sungjin could only nod.

Up close, Sungjin sees that Younghyun’s long eyelashes are cast downwards so it kisses the top of cheeks when he blinks. _‘Cute.’_ Younghyun looked even better closer. _‘What are you even thinking?’_ He says to himself, blinking fast and slowly taking a step back to give some distance between them. Not only did Younghyun so effortlessly evaded his personal space, but he also made his heart skip a beat, again.

“This is my way of thanking you for helping me out the other day. I was on my way here from school. We were dismissed a little late so I was worried I’d be late on my shift and I was! Thankfully there weren’t many people here yet- sorry, am I blabbering too much?” Younghyun cuts himself and offers a shy smile to Sungjin.

Sungjin wanted to say _‘it’s okay. Keep going, I wouldn’t mind listening to your blabbering all day long.’_ But only managed to say, “It’s okay.” And a smile he’s certain probably looks forced and weird.

Younghyun stares at him, snickering a little, holding back a grin. “I should make your order now.” With another sweet smile, Younghyun leaves him on the counter to prepare his order. That’s when he realized he has been holding his breath. 

Sungjin steals a glance at his friend and sighed in delight when he saw him occupied with whatever his boyfriend is telling him. He’s thankful that Jaebum wasn’t paying attention to them because he knows he’d tease him about being all tongue-tied in front of Younghyun.

Sungjin is a man of words, many, many words. His younger brother, Dowoon, even teases him for being a nagger, but here, with Younghyun smiling so brightly at him, he suddenly can’t even hold a proper conversation. 

“Here's your order” Younghyun comes back with the cafe americano and blueberry cheesecake on a beige tray and another smile adorning his pleasant face. 

“Thank you, Younghyun-sshi.” He manages to reply as he takes the tray, suddenly too scared to meet Younghyun’s eyes again. He swears he could swim in them and thank the gods if he drowns in them.

“You’re welcome, Sungjin-sshi.” Younghyun says reaching to pat Sungjin’s shoulder, but out of reflex, Sungjin avoids the contact. Realizing what it could mean to Younghyun, he looks to his face and he sees him a taken aback. He wanted to say sorry, that it was just a reflex, but the other already mumbled a quick sorry, retreating farther away from him.

“I think I’ll be having my usual, café latte, grande.” Jaebum suddenly says, startling both Sungjin and Younghyun.

“Do you want to take a break, Younghyun? You can sit with Sungjin hyung over there. I can take Jaebum hyung’s order.” Jinyoung announces as he makes his way beside Younghyun to take the order, but Younghyun is unmoving.

“It’s fine, Jinyoungie.” Younghyun says with a firm smile on his face, all the while avoiding eye contact with Sungjin.

“You okay there, Younghyunnie?” Of course, it wouldn’t escape Jinyoung's eyes. The two already went out a while ago since they still have to meet their friends from high school. Younghyun tries his best not to look too affected by it and bid Sungjin a goodbye.

“Hello? Are you there?” Jinyoung waves a hand in front of his face after not receiving any reactions from the other.

“Yeah, I was just. I’m such a fool.”

“I thought we’ve already established that a long time ago?” Younghyun shoots him a look but later on breaks into a laugh.

“What happened? Spill.”

“I was gonna reach to pat him on the shoulder a while ago, but he dodged it, he avoided my hand! I shouldn’t have done that. We weren’t friends after all. Now he probably thinks I’m a perv or something.” He drops his head on his hand, hitting his head a few times then Jinyoung gave him the rolling pin.

“This would hit you better.” He says sarcastically which earned a laugh from Younghyun. “Well, I didn’t see what happened earlier, but from what I heard from Jaebum hyung, Sungjin hyung has a guarded personal bubble. He doesn’t really like being touched.” To this Younghyun sighed deeper. 

Sungjin really should have listened to Dowoon when he told him to bring his umbrella. He went back home to Busan for the weekend and went back to Seoul just this morning. It was pretty sunny the whole day so he didn’t really think it would rain. So now, here he is, sheltering himself inside the bus stop, his coat soaked from the rainwater.

He checks the time and sees in his wet watch and it’s past four in the afternoon already. He sighs and scratched his head, the bus already left. He has to wait for thirty minutes before the next one comes. His mind then drifts back to a certain boy.

Younghyun bid him goodbye that day at the café when they left, but Sungjin could tell that the other feels awkward now. He sighs, he didn’t even get to explain and apologize. He wanted to drop by but he’s too shy and he doesn’t even know his schedule.

He sighs again, completely oblivious that he’s now sharing the shelter with someone else.

“Sungjin-sshi?”

Sungjin turns and sees the very person that has been occupying his head. He, too, is drenched in the rain like him, but unlike him, he has no coat to shield himself. He’s soaked down to his skin.

“Hi, Younghyun-sshi.” He replies and Younghyun immediately breaks into a smile. His hair is plastered on his forehead, his clothes sticking to his skin, but he still looks good.

“Are you on your way home?” Younghyun asks as he settles to sit beside him, but before he could do so, he sits a little farther away from him. Sungjin felt a pang in his heart. He really didn’t mean to make Younghyun feel that way towards him.

“Yes.” Sungjin wanted to say more, he wanted to apologize, but nothing is coming out. Younghyun stares back at him, his bright smile now turning to a sad one as he casts his eyes downwards.

Sungjin opens his mouth again, he needs to say something to Younghyun. _‘Oh please, why is my body not listening to me all of a sudden?’_ He says to himself, as he starts breathing raggedly. _‘Oh please. Why is my heart pounding?’_ he placed his fist on his chest, slightly banging it.

“Sungjin-sshi, are you okay?” Suddenly Younghyun’s closer to him, but still far enough. “What’s happening? Is your chest painful?” From the knot on his forehead and the look on his eyes, Sungjin could tell how Younghyun was worried for him.

“I’m fine.” He manages to whisper, Younghyun moves even closer, his own hands fisting his lap, obviously wanting to reach to him, but too afraid that Sungjin would just dodge him again. _'Why am I like this? I feel like a fool. Why can’t I say anything when I’m in front of you?’_ Sungjin tries to calm his breathing.

Younghyun still looks so worried and Sungjin wants to wipe that away, he doesn’t want to see him sad like this. That’s when it dawned on him.

_‘When people talked about love at first sight, I never really believed it.’_ Carefully, he reaches for Younghyun’s hand which made the younger’s eyes widen. Sungjin isn’t a fan of physical contact, but his words are failing him right now and this is all he could do.

“I’m fine, Younghyun-sshi.” He finally says and finally, gradually the worry on Younghyun’s face went away was replaced by a gentle smile. “Younghyun-sshi, I’m sorry about the last time.” Younghyun’s smile falters a little, but he breaks into a bigger smile. “It was just a reflex, but it didn’t mean anything bad. I’m sorry if it made you feel like I was avoiding your hand or something.”

Younghyun’s hand wasn’t moving but he gave Sungjin a nod, “It’s okay, Sungjin-sshi, I should be the apologizing. I was being too forward, too friendly towards you.”

“You should not apologize about it, though.” Even though surprised with what he heard, Younghyun’s hand finally relaxes under Sungjin’s. “I was just not a fan of physical contacts.”

To this, Younghyun looks at their hands then back to Sungjin’s face.

“It’s okay, Younghyun-sshi.”

_'I'm falling for you.'_


	2. t w o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun with the wind softly hitting his face, his red hair dancing along to it. His eyes closing as the wind blows harder. The butterflies in his stomach started to fly higher, hitting the bottom of his heart, tingling all his senses.
> 
> ‘Being under the same sky as you, each moment we breathe I like it.’ Younghyun opens his eyes and turns to him, smiling back at him, as if he had felt Sungjin smiling at him.
> 
> ‘The word "love" can't be enough for this beautiful feeling.’ Sungjin wants to stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Second chapter's here. :)

[ **part one: beautiful feeling** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-nVkponq4M)

_it's sending shivers down my spine_

_i'm so happy_

_i'm crying, yeah_

_some people say 'love'_

_but I think there's something more than that, yeah_

_if you know it, let me know_

_if there is nothing like it, name it_

_to this beautiful feeling_

_this beautiful feeling_

Now seated in the bus with Younghyun beside him, all Sungjin could think of was how nice it was. Somehow he doesn’t mind sitting so close to him, their arms and legs are touching. If Sungjin were to move his hand slightly, their hands would touch again, just like how it was earlier.

Sungjin didn’t like holding people’s hands, but he wants to reach for Younghyun’s. He wants to hold it. _‘It’s cute.’_ Younghyun, despite being a little taller than him has smaller hands. He wanted to clasp his hands inside his and slot each of his fingers between Younghyun’s. It would probably feel nice.

All the while, Younghyun is sitting beside the window, looking outside with a small smile on his face. Sungjin thinks it’s beautiful even though he only sees it through the reflection on the window. Without realizing it, he too, starts to smile.

“Are you cold?” Sungjin softly says, feeling Younghyung shivering from the coldness of the bus’s air conditioner.

“Uhh, a little, yeah. But I’m fine.” Younghyun turns to him while visibly shivering.

Sungjin didn’t ask anymore, instead, he proceeds to take his coat off. It’s still damp but it would at least shield Younghyung from the air. All the while Younghyun’s just looking at him.

“Here, wear this.” Sungjin offers, holding the coat, ready to place it down on Younghyun’s shoulder.

“But, what about you?” Younghyun’s voice is small and his cheeks are flushing in deep pink. “Aren’t you cold too?”

“My shirt’s dry, unlike yours.” Sungjin then finally settles the coat over Younghyun, fixing it a little so it would cover both of his arms. “I’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Sungjin-sshi.”

Sungjin is once again tongue-tied when Younghyun looks straight into his eyes. Younghyun’s stare alone is arresting. He didn’t even have to do and anything and Sungjin would willingly raise his white flag. Sungjin wanted to say something, anything, but all he could manage to do was stare back at Younghyun’s captivating eyes.

_‘Just looking at you, makes me smile. And when I find myself smiling I think it's strange, because this has never happened to me.’_ He says to himself, and he’s thankful that only he could hear his thoughts right now.

Minutes passed by them and only the song played inside the bus could be heard. Sungjin used to think how nice it would be to ride a bus with someone. It crossed his mind several times before but never really did anything about it, until now.

He was a mess earlier, tongue-tied and heart pounding against his chest. The pounding had stopped now but his stomach started feeling weird. _‘Is this what they call butterflies in the stomach?’_ he asks himself as he steals a glance at Younghyun’s face. _‘Does he have inside his, too?’_

Sungjin shakes his head lightly after catching himself thinking about it. How could he think about it, isn’t it too soon? He’s isn’t even sure about Younghyun’s feelings, let alone about his own. He doesn’t know it yet, but it’s a beautiful feeling, a very beautiful feeling.

“Sungjin-sshi.” Younghyun says, pulling him from his trance. “It’ll be my stop in a bit.” He continues, pointing out that the next bus stop could be seen from the front. Younghyun then proceeds to take the coat off, but Sungjin stops him.

“You can use it for the meantime, Younghyun-sshi.” Sungjin replies. It’s still raining hard outside, probably even harder than earlier.

“What about you?” Younghyun dreads, in less than a minute the bus will stop and he would have to get off.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Sungjin smiles at him, reaching his hand to pat Younghyun’s still damp hair. Then, the bus comes to a full stop, Sungjin’s heart mimicking it after realizing his actions.

Younghyun briefly looks down and smiled at him once more as their eyes meet. “Thank you, Sungjin-shhi.” He stands and makes his way out of their row. “I promise to return this to you. Please drop by at the coffee shop some time, I’ll make you something that you'd like. It’ll be in the house.”

A lot of people have already gotten off the bus, Younghyun has too, in a while.

“I’ll see you around, Younghyun-sshi. Take care.” With that, Younghyun broke into a wide green, it sent a shiver down his spine. Before Sungjin could realize it, Younghyun has already run off to the rain, clearly forgetting to use the coat as his shield.

“Welcome! Good afternoon!” Younghyun greets and immediately turns to the direction of the door of the coffee shop but deflates a little when he didn’t see what he was waiting for. It has been a good week since that rainy bus ride.

He had not seen Sungjin since then and though he wouldn’t admit it to Jinyoung, he has been waiting for him to drop by. The coat had been washed and dried a few days ago. It’s neatly folded inside a brown paper bag that he has been carrying around just in case they’d come across each other.

“I could tell Jaebum hyung to tell Sungjin hyung to drop by.” Jinyoung offers once they’re back to the counter after making another order.

Younghyun lightly shakes his head but still smiling. “It’s fine, Jinyoungie, he might be busy. So it’s fine.” Younghyun replies, turning his back to the door and leaning against the counter. It is past five in the afternoon and knowing Sungjin from their accidental bus stop meetings, the other would have gone home already.

“You have a crush on him, don’t you?” Jinyoung asks as he hands him a plate of their excess strawberry cheesecake. Jinyoung has been trying out new pastries to add to their menu and Younghyun has been the willing taste tester.

“I don’t know, maybe? He’s a kind person.” He trails, suddenly becoming red from the memory of their bus ride. “I think he’s out of my league, though.”

Jinyoung snickers, Younghyun is a man of many things. He’s a smart cookie with an arsenal of talent, but he still looks down on himself. Jinyoung couldn’t understand it in the first months of their friendship. Younghyun, a seemingly perfect person, doesn’t think he’s worth that much.

“Out of your league?”

“He’s nice. Too nice. Way too nice for someone like me.” Then there’s a sad smile on his face.

Jinyoung shakes his head and says, “Just because you’ve only gotten to date assholes in the past doesn’t mean that, that's the kind of person you deserve, Younghyunnie.” Younghyun sighs and proceeds to sit on the floor. “Stop putting these men on a pedestal. If there’s anyone who should be on it, it’s you. You’re amazing. You’re just stupid sometimes.” Younghyun groans but soon turn to giggles.

“Stop putting so much salt on the soup, Wonpil!” Jaehyung tells Wonpil worriedly. “We’re gonna feed a sick person, don’t make him even sicker!” Wonpil turns to Jaehyun, brows knotted together. “You know what, I wouldn’t be able to finish cooking if you keep on nagging me here. Go there! Check Sungjin hyung’s temperature and stop pestering me.”

Jaehyung was then pushed away from the kitchen. Jaehyung wanted to protest, extremely worried about the salt that Wonpil has been putting on the soup. However, he heeds Wonpil’s request and went to Sungjin’s room.

The younger went home a few days ago drenched in the rain and the next thing Jaehyung knows is Sungjin is down with fever. Living together for more than three years, they’ve already established that the one who can only cook in the house is Sungjin (aside from ramyun). Hence, Jaehyung reached for Wonpil’s help in preparing a soup for his friend.

Jaehyung goes to quickly take the temperature, careful not to wake Sungjin. In a while, he’s back in the kitchen with Wonpil looking more stressed than earlier.

“He’s still a little warm but I think he’s much better now.” Jaehyung says as he settles himself on the counter.

“Okay, that’s good. But wait, tell me again why Sungjin hyung is sick right now.” Wonpil scoops from the boiling pot, blows it lightly before placing it in front of Jaehyung. Jaehyung takes it and thanks god that it tastes so much better now.

“He told me he gave his coat to a guy named Younghyun. He said the guy didn’t have an umbrella and was drenched down to his skin so he let him have his coat.”

“Younghyun?”

“Yes, I don’t know him, though. Do you know him?" Wonpil shakes his head as a response and so Jaehyung continues to say, "I’ve never met him. But Sungjin said something weird about him.”

“He’s weird? What kind of weird?”

“No, he’s not weird, he’s not like you. You’re the weird one.” Jaehyung says earning a light hit from Wonpil who playfully glares at him. “I mean, it was Sungjin who was being weird about it? Or should I say different instead?”

Wonpil turns the stove off and goes back in front of Jaehyung, standing a little too close. “What did he say?”

“He asked me if I feel happy whenever you're sitting close to me. He asked me that because he felt happy just by sitting beside that guy. And you know it’s a big thing because it’s Sungjin. He’s allergic to anything that would touch him!”

“Well, are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Happy?” Jaehyung leans back, a little taken aback by the question, but leans back in closer.

“What do you think?” Jaehyung asks back, smirking as he looks deeper into Wonpil’s eyes who hit him in the head with the spoon. “Wonpil-ah, don’t ask questions if you’re not ready to hear the answers.”

Jaehyung was laughing to himself after seeing the younger’s reaction. Flushing in deep red. It’s usually the other way around between them. It’s Wonpil who’s more forward and braver, but whenever Jaehyung does something, he just completely loses it.

“Seriously, Younghyunnie, stop looking down on yourself. You should learn to look at yourself the way you look at people; filled with love, patience, and care…” Jinyoung continues, Younghyun’s smile becoming flatter. “You're a lovely stupid bitch.”

Younghyun breaks into a fit of laughter. Jinyoung really has a way of cheering him up. Jinyoung, too, starts laughing when he saw Younghyun lying on the floor, holding his stomach. However, it gradually died down when he sees the person walking towards the counter.

“Hi, Jinyoung, is Younghyun not around today?” Sungjin asks as he looks around the café.

Jinyoung smiles at him as he pulls Younghyun from the floor. “Hi, Sungjin hyung. He’s here.” He says, then leaves the two and makes his way to pick up some used trays on the tables.

“Hi, Younghyun-sshi. How are you?” _‘Thank god, he looks fine.’_ He thinks to himself as he tries not to stare too hard at Younghyun.

“Sungjin-sshi! I’m fine! How about you?” Younghyun smiles, cheeks turning light pink. Sungjin finally recovered from his fever but he’s still feeling a little lightheaded. 

“I had a fever but I’m fine now.” Sungjin replies. _‘here comes that beautiful feeling again.’_

“Oh.” Worry creeps up Younghyun’s face, “Is it because of the rain last time? I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have taken your coat.” Sungjin’s brows knotted together.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m fine now. You don’t need to say sorry. You did nothing wrong.” Sungjin offers, tentatively reaching to pat Younghyun’s head, making the latter break into a shy smile.

“By the way, I have your coat with me. I’ll bring it to your table later.” Younghyun chimes up as Sungjin slowly retracts his hand. Younghyun’s hair is so soft under his hand. “So, do you already have something you want to order?”

Sungjin ends up ordering a honey citrus tea after Younghyun suggested it. Now, he’s sitting beside the window, watching people passing by. It was sunny the whole day and it would have been a good day for a date. _‘With Younghyun.’_ He blushes to himself, he just can't stop thinking about Younghyun.

“Sungjin-sshi, here’s the coat. Thank you very much for lending it to me.” Younghyun sits on the chair across him, placing the brown paper bag on the table.

“No problem, Younghyun-sshi, anytime." He says and breathes in deep, "By the way, what time are you getting off today?” Sungjin asks, “If you have nothing else to do today, would you like to walk around Han River?” Surprising Younghyun. His eyes are wide and his lips slightly open. Sungjin’s head short-circuited, _‘Shit. Is he not single?’_

Younghyun’s eyes kept blinking and he doesn’t really know if he had read it wrong. “It’s fine if you can’t. I’d understand. I’m sorry for-” Sungjin follows but Younghyun was quick to wave both of his hands in front of him.

“No, I mean, yes, I’d like to go there with you.” Younghyun finally smiles at him, that one shy smile that he looks really cute with. “I get off at seven though.”

Sungjin sighs, and slowly, he smiles back to Younghyun. “Ok. I’ll wait for you here then.”

“No need. You two can go.” Jinyoung comes in and hands Younghyun his stuff. “Jaebum hyung will come in a bit and he’ll help me around.” Younghyung shoots him a shy but thankful smile. “Have fun you two.”

The sun is starting to set now, its golden light is hitting Younghyun’s face so perfectly. Sungjin could stare at him all day like this. “It has been a while since the last time I watched the sunset. It’s so beautiful.” Younghyun says as he faces the direction of where the sun is setting.

_‘You’re more beautiful.’_ Sungjin thinks to himself. “Me too, I can’t even remember the last time I saw one.” He replies and continues to watch Younghyun.

Younghyun with the wind softly hitting his face, his red hair dancing along to it. His eyes closing as the wind blows harder. The butterflies in his stomach started to fly higher, hitting the bottom of his heart, tingling all his senses.

_‘Being under the same sky as you, each moment we breathe I like it.’_ Younghyun opens his eyes and turns to him, smiling back at him, as if he had felt Sungjin smiling at him.

_‘The word "love" can't be enough for this beautiful feeling.’_ Sungjin wants to stay like this forever.

[part two: i like you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daoMYJv8i0c)

_in life, there aren’t many days_

_when things go your way_

_there are more days when it didn’t go my way_

_will today be another one of those days?_

_i am pretty worried_

Younghyun smiles to himself as lies on his bed now in fresh pajamas, looking at the ceiling, smiling foolishly. Sungjin walked him home a few days ago after that ‘date’ at Han River. He also made him wear his coat because it got colder as the night goes deeper and also because “It suits you better anyway. You can have it.”

Sungjin’s coat is now hanging on the back of his door. He looks back at it and couldn’t help but smile. The coat was pretty comfortable, comforting even, like Sungjin’s presence.

That night, he talked about his school life while Sungjin is just patiently listening to him. He didn’t say a lot of things, but he was attentive, asking questions here and there.

Sungjin seems to be a good guy, very unlike the guys he used to date. It scares him to be honest. However, he chooses not to think about it, it’s not like Sungjin is going to pursue him anyway. He’s not even sure of what his intentions are yet, but his presence is very much welcome.

Sungjin is a little shorter than him, but he feels smaller especially under his gaze. He’s got eyes like the galaxy; they were like home for billions of stars and he's just a speckle of dust in the vast universe.

He was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard a notification sound from his phone. Younghyun couldn’t believe what he had just seen; a friend request from Sungjin. He immediately clicks ‘confirm’ and went to his profile.

There’s nothing much on his profile, only three profile pictures which were posted a very long time ago and some songs from youtube. The recent post was six months ago, his current profile picture. He had slightly long black hair and bangs covering his forehead. Sungjin looked great, well, he looks great right now.

Younghyun turns to his stomach, clicking on the other photos. He sighs, _‘how can he look good with a shaved head? If I were to do that, I’d probably look like an egg.’_ He laughs to himself and proceeds to click on the other photos.

The other ones were taken during high school. There’s one he’s wearing a white button-up shirt under a black vest. Sungjin seems to be a very private person. Younghyun can’t even see a trace of anyone in Sungjin’s life. _‘Does he have someone?’_

He goes back to his current profile picture and whines to himself. _‘It’s so unfair! Looking so handsome on top of being so nice. He’s way too out of my league.’_

As he was about to turn his phone off and wallow in his self-pity and sadness, he receives another notification from Sungjin.

**Park Sungjin**

Hi, Younghyun-sshi. Good evening.

Younghyung almost squealed in his bed. He really shouldn’t feel this way towards him.

**Kang Younghyun**

Hi, Sungjin-sshi!

Good evening to you, too! : )

It’s a pretty chilly night

I hope you’re warm wherever you are right now.

How are you?

**Park Sungjin**

Yes, I am and I’m good. How about you?

Hope everything’s fine.

**Kang Younghyun**

Yes! Everything’s fine. : )

There were a lot of customers earlier so I was a little tired.

What’s up? : )

**Park Sungjin**

That’s good to know.

Maybe you should go to sleep now so you can rest.

Just wanted to say thank you for confirming my friend request.

I hope it’s okay?

**Kang Younghyun**

I will go to sleep in a bit.

You should too!

Of course, Sungjin-sshi! : )

It’s okay. : )

**Park Sungjin**

Great.

Good night, Younghyun-sshi.

**Kang Younghyun**

Good night, Sungjin-sshi!

See you around! : )

Younghyun has been hurt way too much, has been broken way too many times. He swears, he’s not asking for it, it just happens. Jinyoung told him to guard his heart, to not wear his heart on his sleeves, but he genuinely believes that that’s just the way he is.

He had always been a believer that he has so much love to give, he doesn’t see a reason not to give them to those he wants to receive them. _“It’s not like you’ll run out of love! That’s the thing about it love, you get more by giving more.”_ He tells him, Jinyoung takes his point but stands with his own belief.

So, Younghyun does too. It just sucks sometimes, he must admit.

He once dated an emotionally manipulative guy and he didn’t even realize it immediately. It was already months after the break up when he finally realized what had really happened to him, to them. He spent weeks crying his heart out, blaming himself for how they ended up.

Too clingy. Too forward. Too emotional. Too controlling. Too nonchalant. Too much of every single thing that he doesn’t know where he should even stand.

When the year started, he told himself to take a break for a while, to let his heart rest, to heal from all the wounds. And yet, here he is, looking at the profile picture of a man named Park Sungjin with a stupid smile on his face.

He really shouldn’t but he can't help but like him.

It’s movie night at Sungjin and Jaehyun’s dorm, as usual, Wonpil is over. The two are on the floor, debating which film to watch while Sungjin is on the couch with his phone in his hand. On normal days, _before Younghyun_ , Sungjin wouldn’t even bother checking his phone for hours. He’s usually occupied with other things, usually his guitar.

Ever since he added him on Facebook, his phone has never left his hand for more than thirty minutes. He’s always itching to see Younghyun’s message.

“Aww, have fun, Sungjin-sshi! I’ll be here until seven-thirty to close the shop. Sad, but I can manage!” Jaehyung reads from behind him with Wonpil peaking to his phone.

“Hey.” He says, hiding his phone to his chest.

“Cheers to your first love, Sungjin hyung.” Wonpil says as he makes his way to the kitchen, to take the bowl of popcorn from the counter.

“First love?” Sungjin repeats to himself, but Jaehyung hasn’t left his side so he hears him say it.

“That’s what I was thinking, too, Sungjin. I’ve never seen you like this before.” Jaehyung says, patting his shoulder. “Does he know that you like him, though?”

“I… I don’t know? I don’t know if he could tell and I am not sure if I’m being obvious, too.” Wonpil is back to his side. His free hand is open, reaching for the phone.

“Let me see his message.” He says, hand ready to take the phone but not doing so until Sungjin allows him to.

Hesitantly, Sungjin gives his phone to Wonpil, and Jaehyung immediately peaks and reads the exchange of messages too.

“He likes you too.” Wonpil announces after a while as he gives the phone back to Sungjin.

“How did you know?” Jaehyung knots his brows, looking weirdly at Wonpil with Sungjin nodding his head.

“Just look at how he composes his messages. There’s an almost excessive use of emojis.” He starts, “And look at how he still manages to bring a topic in the conversation even though the majority of Sungjin hyung’s replies are conversation enders.”

Jaehyung peaks back at the message thread, nodding his head. Wonpil’s right. “What if he’s just friendly like that? I don’t think he likes me, too.” Sungjin asks.

“Friendly? That’s borderline flirty, hyung. Look at this one,” Wonpil says as he scrolls to a certain message. “You replied with nothing but, ‘hahaha’ and he still managed to say _‘It’s funny right? I would love to come to one of their shows, I think it would be fun! Do you like them, too, Sungjin-sshi?’_ If it were me, I would have closed the chat and do something else.”

Jaehyung’s expression visibly changed to what Wonpil can tell as convinced. Sungjin on the other hand is beet red. He hasn’t really fully realized it. Wonpil smirks as he moves to sit on the floor, preparing to watch.

“Well from what Jaebum hyung told me, he never saw Sungjin hyung pursue someone back in high school. He said he didn’t have much interest in it back then, all that’s in Sungjin hyung’s mind was his guitar. They used to call him ‘guitar’ and oh, he has a younger brother, they call him ‘drum’. They used to be in a band in high school, but it was short-lived.”

Younghyun smiles at that, he tries to imagine Sungjin with a guitar and it looked great. “He must have looked cool performing on the stage.” He says, but Jinyoung only laughs at him.

“Yep, it would have been cool, but while performing, Jaebum hyung would have sudden urges to breakdance. He would ditch his guitar and dance on the stage instead. It’s safe to say that it was a mess.” Younghyun breaks into a fit of laughter. He could totally imagine Sungjin being all fierce singing and Jaebum dancing just as fierce.

“But this, Younghyunnie, is my gift to you.” Jinyoung pulls his phone out and places an earphone to his ear. He clicks and clicks until he gets to an old video. And there, in the middle, is a young Sungjin holding a guitar. There’s another guy at the back sitting on a Cajon.

Sungjin is playing OneRepublic’s Stop and Stare and while he had expected Sungjin’s voice to be great. He didn’t expect him to have a husky singing voice. Really, everyday Younghyun finds more reason to like Sungjin.

After the whole song, his phone beeps. It’s Sungjin, and before he could even click on the message, he sees him making his way inside the coffee shop. He’s got this boyish smile on his face that Younghyun adores so much.

It was a month after that impromptu date when Sungjin found himself walking towards Han River again with Younghyun beside him. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a denim jacket, very much like what he is wearing, except his denim is in a darker shade. He smiles at the thought, it was as if they talked about wearing the same clothes.

Even though they have been talking to each other the whole day, Younghyun still has a lot to say to him. He tells him about his classes, the customers, and generally anything that comes to his mind. Sungjin adores it. He really adores Younghyun.

“Are you okay, Sungjin-sshi? Your face is all red. Are you feeling warm?” Younghyun asks him, placing the back of his hand on Sungjin’s forehead.

Sungjin looks at Younghyun’s eyes, he’s got a worried look on his face again. His lower lips unconsciously jutting out as he tries to feel the warmth of Sungjin’s face.

_“If you’re too afraid to call it love yet, don’t. Maybe ‘like’ is less strong but there’s still the feeling. Maybe you like him.”_ Wonpil tells him a few days ago. _“But how do I know it if it’s love?”_ He asks him back, Wonpil gave him a shrug and said. _“You’ll just know. You will know.”_

_‘Love? I don’t know if this is love yet, but I want to love you.’_ Sungjin thinks to himself as he carefully reaches for Younghyun’s hand, holding it softly in his. He smiles back at him and suddenly the world stops turning, it’s just him and Younghyun looking at each other.

“Younghyun-sshi. There’s something I want to tell you.” He continues, nods at him as if urging him to go on. Sungjin felt Younghyun’s fingers threading through his and when he looks at their hand, their fingers are now intertwined.

“After I tell you these words, I’m not sure if we can go back to smiling like we are now.” He starts, making Younghyun stiff and scared. Because what if Younghyun doesn’t like him back? What if he’s just being friendly? “But I have to tell you that… I like you.” Younghyun’s eyes widened, his breath hitched, and his hands holding his tighter. “I tried holding it back, but I can’t anymore. Now I wanna tell you, I… want to love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on twitter! https://twitter.com/czar_feline

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! Did you like this one? Let me know your thoughts. hihi. I would probably post the second chapter tomorrow or on saturday. Thanks thanks! Stay safe you guys.


End file.
